TTTE OTP Prompts
by Raphianna
Summary: A bunch of small OTP prompts containing my TTTE ships :D will be rated K plus, just in case :) some will be romantic, some will be sibling love, and others will be friendship- will be humanised prompts
1. James x Thomas, romantic

**TTTE OTP Prompts**

**A.N. These will be a bunch of small OTP prompts, containing all my ships which are as follows:**

**James/Thomas, Henry/Edward, Connor/Gordon, Spencer/Hiro, Caitlin/Emily, Millie/Rosie, Lady/Molly, Daisy/Flora, BoCo/Duck, and Toby Percy :D**

**Not all of these will be romantic- some will be sibling related and I will state that :) so enjoy~**

**A.N. 2 if you don't like these pairings, please don't read. Thank you.**

…

1\. James/Thomas, romantic

**Thomas: ***yawns*

**James: **yeah, being pretty must be tiring

**Thomas: ***tilts head* then you must be exhausted

**James: ***blushes furiously* *swiftly walks away*


	2. James x Thomas, romantic 2

**TTTE OTP Prompts 2**

…

2\. Thomas/James, romantic

**James:** You want the last muffin?

**Thomas:** Yea.

**James:** You want the last muffin?

**Thomas:** Yes.

**James:** Do you want the last muffin?

**Thomas:** Yes!

**James:** Will you go on a date with me?

**Thomas:** YES!

**Thomas:** Waaait...


	3. Caitlin x Emily, romantic

TTTE OTP Prompts 3

…

3\. Caitlin/Emily, romantic

**Caitlin: ***refusing to get out of bed*

**Emily: **Just get up! It's not that hard!

**Caitlin: **NO I'M HIBERNATING

**Emily: **What?! It's not that cold out! And you're not even an animal!

**Caitlin: **I CAN BE WHAT I WANT TO BE

**Emily: **Just get out of bed!

**Caitlin: **NO

**Emily: **Ugh... that's it... *picks up Caitlin bridal style*

**Caitlin:**! P-PUT ME DOWN!

**Emily:** No.


	4. Spencer x Hiro, romantic

**TTTE OTP Prompts 4**

**A.N. Language**

…

4\. Spencer/Hiro, romantic

**Hiro: **Are you… blushing?

**Spencer: **What, no.

**Hiro: **Did _I_ get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass Spencer to _blush_?

**Spencer: **No… it's... it's the cold

**Hiro: **Huh. It's the cold. And not that I told you 'your face is adorable and I bet the rest of you is too'?

**Spencer:** *blushing harder, voice cracks* N-No.


	5. Henry x Edward ft Hiro, romantic

**TTTE OTP Prompts 5**

…

5\. Henry/Edward ft. Hiro, romantic

**Henry: **I can do this, right? I mean, he's cute, I'm cute so there's really no reason for me to start stuttering or straight up stop functioning when he's talking to me.

**Hiro: **I believe in you, my friend.

**Henry: ***approaches Edward* Hi

**Edward: ***smiles brightly* Hi

**Henry: **

**Henry: **

**Henry, to Hiro:** *voice cracks* _help_


	6. Lady x Molly, romantic

**TTTE OTP Prompts 6**

…

6\. Lady/Molly, romantic

**Lady: **Hey you want to see something beautiful?

**Molly: **Sure!

**Lady: ***holds up a mirror facing Molly*

**Molly: ***blushes*

**Molly: ***whispering* I wish you would stop sometimes...

**Lady, casually: **Only when you stop being so irresistibly adorable.

**Molly:** *blushes harder*


	7. Gordon & Thomas, brotherly

**TTTE OTP Prompts 7**

…

7\. Gordon/Thomas, brotherly

Thomas and Gordon are in the kitchen. Thomas is a small muffin, Gordon is (obviously) taller.

**Thomas:** *struggling to retrieve items from the top shelf*

**Gordon:** Do you need me to get it for you?

**Thomas:** *gasp* HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!

**Gordon:** *laughs* … okay then

**Thomas (moments later…):** *defeated sigh* help meee


	8. James x Thomas, romantic 3

**TTTE OTP Prompts 8**

…

7\. James/Thomas, romantic

**OTP Questions (will be done for my other OTPs :D)**

…

1\. Who said I love you first?

**James**

2\. Who laughs and kisses their partner on the cheek while their partner isn't happy about something trivial to try and make them feel better?

**Thomas**

3\. Who cuddles up to the other after a long day at work, and this soon escalates to a playful pillow fight?

**Thomas**

4\. What is something that they gave one another that has a lot of meaning?

**James – He gave Thomas a galaxy pendant**

**Thomas – He gave James a handmade red, silk jacket**

5\. How would one another describe their partner?

**James when describing Thomas – cheeky, funny, shy, caring, loving**

**Thomas when describing James – splendid, pouty, full of himself at times, amazing, protective**

6\. Who wraps their arms around their partner and compliments them with a goofy smile?

**Thomas**

7\. Who loves saying 'my wife' or 'my husband' or 'my spouse'?

**Thomas, even though they aren't married yet**

8\. Who always talks about how amazing their partner is when their partner isn't there and they just light up with genuine happiness and love?

**James**

9\. Who loves it when their partner kisses them good morning?

**Thomas**

10\. Who shows the other how to balance a spoon on their nose?

**Thomas**

11\. Who loves to pull pranks on the other? What type of pranks do they pull and do they pull their pranks off?

**Thomas; he'll take some duct tape and an air horn and usually tape it to the wall behind a door, so when James opens doors, the air horn will go off. He's successful most the time, but after a while, James gets paranoid and opens doors not all the way for a while, voiding the prank.**

12\. What is something small that they would randomly pick up for the other?

**James – while at the beach, he'd take random seashells he'd find and give them to Thomas**

**Thomas – while on a hike, he'd find some cool looking rocks and give them to James**

13\. Who is the one who can't stop laughing when trying to tell a joke?

**Both James and Thomas**

14\. Who would plan the other a surprise party?

**Both James and Thomas**

15\. Who picks the other person up when hugging their partner?

**James**


End file.
